


we meet again

by seungularity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Seungmin & Kim Wonpil are Siblings, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving On, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Photographer Kim Seungmin, Reincarnation, wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungularity/pseuds/seungularity
Summary: seungmin and hyunjin met again as a photographer and movie director.





	we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> this is a part two of my story titled as "let's meet again!" hope you will like this hehe

a month had passed since the meeting of the young and rising producer slash director, hyunjin, and the word class photographer, seungmin. it is their first and seemed to be the last. the director couldn't help but to feel some strange emotions flooded in him when he first met eyes with the puppy-like boy. 

the photoshoot went well, hyunjin must say. they've finished the shoots fast and smooth. seungmin is really on top of his league and very professional. the magazine he was featured in was released last week and the masses gladly welcomed him into the modeling industry. it was new to him, he didn't even had any experience on top of that. it was all thanks to seungmin.

hyunjin grinned at his thought. on this past few weeks he kept on dreaming some weird things and seungmin was on every bits of it. it is what it seems like his past life, the emotions felt very real and the scenarios were just like how his grandfather's friend told us when we were young.

hyunjin made a mental note to visit the old man and maybe ask him further about his story.

he bolted when he felt a buzz on his left pocket. grabbing it, his brows instantly furrowed when he sees the contact name.

_why would his manager call him?_ he definitely knows that i am on my vacation at the moment.

nevertheless, he picked it up.

"chan!" he beamed.

he heard a sigh on the other line and his lips formed into a mischievous grin. oh he just loves to tease his manager and one of his trusted friend.

"_how many times do i have to tell you that it is 'chan HYUNG' for you, kid..._"

"talk to the wind, CHAN!"

"_i will let this pass since i didn't call you just to argue about this. i have some important matter to discuss with you..._"

the younger let out a victorious laugh.

"but i'm on vacation right now, chan."

"_you have a new project with--_"

"oh shoot. text me the time and address, would be right there." hyunjin said as he interrupted chan before ending the call.

on the other hand, chan muttered a curse as he didn't get to finish what he was saying due to being interrupted and ending the call without letting him finish. minutes later, hyunjin received a text message from chan and oppened it.

**manager hyung :**

damn you hyunjin for cutting  
me off!

damn you again hyunjin for  
not letting me finish!

another damn you for ending  
the call!

**h.hyunjin :**

just send me the address hihi

**manager hyung :**

don't boss me around!

**h.hyunjin :**

uhh...

i'm your boss, aren't i?

**manager hyung :**

oh stfu

**h.hyunjin :**

r00d

details?

**manager hyung :**

12:35 at seoulite cafe

dress nicely and take a  
bath

**h.hyunjin :**

r00d pt. 2

hyunjin immediately went to the bathroom and took a shower before changing into a white button down shirt and ripped jeans paired with his black converse. 

as far as hyunjin wants to rest, when it comes to offers he prefers to gave it up and accept it. he wants to enhance his skills more and make the people around him who watch him work be inspired and be happy. 

the young director was just starting on his career. he produced almost five movies before his latest movie _let's meet again_ gained so much attention. it was his movie which futures gay relationship and he was honestly concerened that it might flop. but luckily, most of the people on this generation was nore open minded and accepting though there are still people who disgust such thing.

hyunjin hurried down and went out to his apartment's basement parking. he pushed the button on his car key and a loud beeping of his car was heard. he drove to where the location of the meeting with a smile plastered on his plump lips.

the smile didn't fade away until he reached the cafe and parked his car. taking a look on his surroundings, the outside was a typical view of a cafes in downtowns but as soon as he entered, the strawberry, coffee and chocolate scents lingered on his nose. it was captivating and somewhat relaxing. the flavors are completely balanced creating a perfect harmony. the ambiance was warm, soft and homey. 

he almost forgot the reason he was there in the first place. his mind completely went blanked and all he could think is how delicious the coffee and foods might be served in here. hyunjin caught chan waving his hand on his peripheral vision. he started walking towards the table where the blonde guy and two other guys with their backs facing hyunjin.

"he's here..." chan said and stand up to introduce him. "he is surprisingly early which a good thing to us."

the two laugh along with chan while the younger just dramatically rolled his eyes. 

"anyways, this is hyunjin and you already know my name," the blonde smiled and sat down. 

"hi, i'm hwang hyunjin..."

he let out his right hands and the two warmly accepted it. hyunjin sat down on the available seat beside chan.

"i am wonpil and the man beside me is dowoon."

_wonpil? dowoon? wait-- the names sounds familiar. where did i heard— oh my gosh!_

his eyes went wide. he can't believe he is infront of two members of the popular band under jyp entered. 

_day6..._

"the reason why we booked an appointment with you is because we want you to be the director of our story." dowoon explained.

"someone recommended you to us and we also watched the latest movie you produced. we were amazed by the acting skills and the way it was directed."

"and we want to trust our story to someone like you." dowoon added.

_but all i did was to direct and shout. it was all thanks to the actors and actresses he casted as well as the scriptwriters, cameramans and other filming staffs with him. it's not all his work. _

hyunjin was about to say something when wonpil's phone rang signalling that someone was calling. he excused himself and hyunjin just nodded.

the table became silent as they waited for wonpil to come back. sure enough, the latter walked back to their table with a bright smile on his face.

"someone will be joining us," he said as soon as he took his seat. "you don't mind, do you?"

both him and chan shook their hands. 

"piri hyung!" a honey voice called making the four heads turns to where the voice came from.

hyunjin couldn't breath when he saw who was joining them. he felt his heart beats faster. everything on his surrounding was gone and all he could see is the ethereal beauty of him,

"_seungmin..._"

he didn't know he said it out loud and wonpil looked at him with curiosity.

"you know him, hyunjin?" 

hyunjin nodded and return his gaze to seungmin who was smiling brightly at them... at him. his eyes formed into crescent shape and the other one was slightly smaller. 

_it looks cute._

"he is the one i told you, hyung!" seungmin said as he reached their table. he went straight to hug wonpil hyung making hyunjin's chest tightened.

_what am i feeling? am i angry? jealous? impossible. i haven't even talk to him longer nor know him. i can't develop feelings just like that. it is nearly impossible._

_but not possible_, his subconscious counterattacked.

"oh!" wonpil faked a shock expression and looked at seungmin teasingly. "i heard a lot about you from my younger brother. about how he would love to--"

_younger brother? thank god..._

seungmin cutted him off with a loud and warning voice making the other customers look at them. the younger boy uttered some apologies and turned to his older brother who is hiding a mischievous grin on his face.

the younger male looked at hyunjin, still smiling. "don't mind him, hyunjin. he says pure nonsense."

wonpil just glared at his cousin who was laughing at his own statement.

the sound of his laughs are like musuc to my ears. hyunjin thought.

the meeting lasted for about half an hour and honestly speaking, hyunjin didn't pay much attention to it as his mind was being filled by the thoughts of seungmin. noticing that the raven haired male was slightly turning pink, seungmin lifted his hand and feel the boy's forehead, clearly startling the latter.

"oh sorry! i thought you have a fever. you're face is really red now."

hyunjin's face grew even redder. _it is your fault you big fluff ball of sunshine. i was thinking of you. _he just shook his head and muttered a small _'i'm fine'_ to seungmin. the younger brushed it off and let out a bright smile.

that is how their relationship started. they started texting and meeting up often than how close friends would. they would act too soft for each other confusing everyone beside them and making them think that they were boyfriends, they even made it into the news once as dispatch caught them hugging when hyunjin accompanied seungmin on his condo unit. 

the two being so oblivious continued to shrugged it off and ignore the mutual pining happening to them. the constant flashing back of memories from the past made them think that maybe they aren't really meant to be together as a lover and that maybe the memories they had in the past affects what they feel towards each other.

they also already talked about the weird visions and dreams they had for the past few months ago. both the boys resolved it and talked to the others and they all said the same thing, 'you guys are meant to be' or 'it's your memories from the past and that you two are lovers before.'.

hyunjin along with seungmin also went and consulted his grandfather's friend about it and the old man was beyond shocked to know it. he didn't say anything but continued mumbling words like 'reincarnation', 'promise', 'they came back' and others that neither of them can understand.

"when are you gonna confess to him, min?" jisung once asked when they arrived at the cafe they agreed to meet to.

seungmin looked at his friend and shrugged. "i don't know, sung..."

"if your worries includes of you getting rejected then stop right there. everyone in our group of friends can tell that you two like or even love each other."

"but—"

jisung rolled his eyes at him. "you like hyunjin, he likes you too. what i'm trying to say is that—"

the squirrel looking man got interrupted when a familiar man stood beside him and scooted towards the talking boy.

"what are you trying to say?"

"what i'm trying to say is that seungmin likes hyunjin and is afraid of getting rejection from him." jisung said fast, almost rapping his words. he still haven't realized that the man who asked him is hyunjin and seungmin swore he can feel his body shrunk in embarrassment.

"j-jisung..."

hyunjin looked at him with wide eyes. "you like me? as in like _like_?"

seungmin couldn't do anything but to nod his head whole trying to avoid the other's eyes looking anywhere and anything but him. he felt a hand cupping his chin making him look at hyunjin, straight in the eyes.

"seungmin, i need you to say it by words. do you like me?" hyunjin asked again with a serious face.

"y-yes," he answered in small voice. his heart is beating so fast right now. hyunjin looking at him with nothing but sparkling eyes— _wait, what?_ "are you crying, hyunjin? shit, i didn't mean to—"

the older didn't let him to fi ish what he was saying and instead cradhed his plump lips against his. seungmin was shocked and he can hear a gasp came out of jisung but he didn't pay attention to it. he looked at the man infront of him, kissing his lips like a mad man, and take note : _in the public._

as much as seungmin wants to savor it, he slightly pushed hyunjin, tearing the older's lips from his. he gasp for air before speaking up again. "why did you kissed me?"

hyunjin slightly laughed at seungmin and his confused puppy expression. he pecked the younger's lip again and smiled wider.

"well, firstly because i like you too and your lips is so tempting and i couldn't hold myself longer."

"y-you like me too?"

hyunjin nodded. "am i bot obvious enough?"

"you two are too obvious to be honest..."

"shut up, jisung!" they said in unison.

jisung let out a hurt gasp before standing up, reafy to leave the place. "this is jisungphobia." they watched as jisung grumpily marched his way to the exit.

"so now that jisung is gone, thank god! shall we continue this date now?"

"this is a date?"

"yes, minnie. so after this, your place or mine?"

seungmin dramatically rolled his eyes amd slapped hyunjin's shoulder. "i am breaking up with you this instance."

"you didn't even asked me out yet!"

"shouldn't you be doing it instead, jinnie?" seungmin asked and hyunjin just pouted. "you're a missy."

the older's pout grew longer, making seungmin sigh and laugh afterwards.

"okay, fine!" he took a deep breath before continuing. "hwang hyunjin, would you like to let go of the past and accept me, kim seungmin, to be your present and hopefully your future?"

"minnie, i asked you to asked me out as your boyfriend not present your bow to me as you husband." hyunjin teasingly said and wrapped his arms around seungmin. the latter tsked as a response and hugged him tighter.

"and i would be glad to accept you and make you my boyfriend," he added. "i love you!"

"i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> please suggest some seungjin prompts coz i am running out of ideas to write.


End file.
